


Let’s Talk About Girls

by A_Billion_Sorrys_918



Category: Our House - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff with a Sad Ending, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Texting, free therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Billion_Sorrys_918/pseuds/A_Billion_Sorrys_918
Summary: Lewis text his friend’s Mom.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Let’s Talk About Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I have no idea if Kath has a confirmed job, so I made her a guidance counselor. Also, I’m American so forgive me if I don’t use realistic words the two would use.
> 
> TW FOR DEATH AT THE END

Lewis wanted someone to talk to.

Emmo and Joe were great, and Lewis knows how lucky he is to have them, but they wouldn’t be able to relate. Lewis wanted to speak to an adult about this, but not yet his parents. So, he takes his phone out and starts typing his feelings to Kath Casey, his friend’s Mother.

Lewis feels like he’s betraying Joe by telling his Mother before himself, but Kath was the best option for him, he thought.

LEWIS: Hey, Ms. Casey.

LEWIS: This is Lewis.

KATH: Hello, Lewis. Is there any particular reason you are texting me? Would you like to talk to Joe?

LEWIS: No. I’m texting you for you. I need help.

KATH: Okay.

Lewis always loved Kath’s flexibility skills, but that’s what comes with being a guidance counselor.

KATH: Is anything wrong?

LEWIS: Maybe. I want to talk about something.

LEWIS: Do you promise not to make fun of me?

KATH: Lewis, what makes you think I’d make fun of you?

Maybe doing this wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe Lewis was scared for nothing.

LEWIS: Girls. 

LEWIS: Ms. Casey, I’m confused.

He squinted tightly, waiting patiently for a response.

KATH: Oh, it’s perfectly normal for a kid your age to be confused about girls.

KATH: After all, this is the start of puberty.

LEWIS: Eww.

KATH: Eww, indeed.

Lewis chuckled, wishing that Kath was there next to him to hear.

LEWIS: But, that’s the thing. I don’t know if I want to date a girl. 

LEWIS: Emmo and your son always talk about it and I feel left out.

Maybe Lewis should not have mentioned Joe, but, like most guidance counselors, Kath was unbiased.

KATH: That’s also totally normal. You’re young, Lewis.

Lewis could feel his stomach growing butterflies as he continues to type on the tiny phone screen.

LEWIS: What if I never want to date a girl?

KATH: You may want to date eventually, but take your time. It’s no crime to not want to date.

Lewis exhales. Kath not knowing is better than her rejecting him, or saying he can no longer be pals with Joe.

LEWIS: I’m sorry, Miss Casey, but that isn’t what I’m trying to say.

LEWIS: I think I should go now.

He shuts off his phone, but it buzzes right after that.

KATH: Lewis, I got kids with the same concerns as you.

KATH: Are you trying to tell me you aren’t straight?

LEWIS: What does that mean?

KATH: Lewis, are you telling me you are romantically into guys the same way Emmo is into girls?

Damn. Damn. Damn.

Lewis grabbed his phone, trying to find a good phrase to respond with, but then decided to shut it off.

KATH: Lewis, hun, read this.

KATH: There’s no problem with that at all. It’s completely normal. 

KATH: You’re lucky enough to know that about yourself at a young age.

Lewis felt all of the pressure of wanting to text her go away. 

LEWIS: Thank you.

LEWIS: Thank you so much.

LEWIS: I’m so sorry.

KATH: You have nothing to apologize for. What have you done to me?

LEWIS: Wasted your time.

KATH: You didn’t waste my time.

KATH: I work to help kids like you. It’s my job.

KATH: I’m glad I could be of some assistance to you.

LEWIS: I have to go and eat dinner.

KATH: Have a great dinner.

Lewis was about to go downstairs, thinking the conversation was over, but heard his ringtone again. His ringtone was of that chocolate biscuit commercial, something that is kind of an inside joke to he and his friends.

KATH: Have you told Joe?

LEWIS: You’re the first person I told.

Lewis hugged his phone.

KATH: Okay.

KATH: Thank you for telling me, Lewis.

LEWIS: Kath?

LEWIS: I’m sorry to ask you this, since you’re doing so much for me, but can you please keep this from Joe?

LEWIS: Sorry if it’s too much.

KATH: Of course, love.

KATH: It could be our secret, where you choose what to do with it.

KATH: Would you like me to ask him to include you in conversations?

LEWIS: Yes please.

Not all of Lewis’s problems will go away, but he was thankful to at least have someone to talk to about it.

KATH: Lewis, if you ever need to talk to me, just continue to text me. Or, talk to me at school. I’m always available.

LEWIS: I think I will.

LEWIS: Thank you so much, Ms. Casey. 

KATH: You’re a lovely boy, Lewis.

Lewis shuts off his phone, and rushes down the stairs to eat dinner.

***

Lewis is in his early twenties now, and is grateful he had her, even if it was only for a bit. He’s out now, but he still remembers that day when he was twelve like it was yesterday.

He came out to his friends at seventeen, and they always joked around with him about it.

“Lewis, you don’t need a woman the way a person who never had a chocolate biscuit doesn’t need a chocolate biscuit.”

Oh, how mad Lewis is at Joe, but something is telling him things can never be the same without him.

Lewis looked back at all of his texts exchanged with Kath, all the way from that poor preteen boy, who was just beginning to learn about who he is. Not all of it was about his sexuality, some of it was about schoolwork and parental arguments. One of those ended with him coming out, and he texted about that too. 

Now she’s gone. And, Lewis is stuck and alone.

Or, maybe, he’s less alone than he used to be.


End file.
